


levi x reader petting bunnies (You Would Hold Me In The Underground City II)

by leviaxkerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animals, Baby Animals, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Massage, Pets, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Platonic Cuddling, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rabbits, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), cute levi, nonbinary reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviaxkerman/pseuds/leviaxkerman
Summary: levi begins to spend more and more time around your mansion, not worrying about titan attacks near the area since it’s safe and hidden. you even befriend some bunnies that live in the forest nearby, but it looks like momma rabbit’s in trouble.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 10





	levi x reader petting bunnies (You Would Hold Me In The Underground City II)

You were relaxing in the forest, sitting down next to the river, stroking a little white bunny’s fur. It was chubby and fluffy, with it’s little big eyes. 

“You seem to like these fluff balls.”

You looked up to see Levi holding more than 5 rabbits in his arms. 

“I bought you all the ones I could find.”

“Levi! You don’t just pick up wild animals whenever you see them!”  
“But it’s for my girlfriend!”  
You facepalmed and he let go of the bunnies.

He laid down on the grass. “Such a nice place you’ve got here. Mansion, river, grass...” He rolled to the side and began to pet the grass. “Grass... trees...”

“...being a scout took a toll on you, didn’t it, huh?”

“You don’t really get to touch grass while you’re fighting giants, you know.”

You went back to petting the chubby bunny. The other bunnies Levi brought were playing with each other. The birds were singing and you leaned onto the tree behind you, feeling your eyelids get heavier and heavier. You closed your eyes, but a breeze of cold air woke you up. 

You looked over to your boyfriend, and he seemed like he was already in a deep sleep. You crawled next to him and placest one of the bunnies on his chest, near his face. “Mm... you know I like it when you have your hair in my face like that... just not right now...”. You blushed. “Mm... fluffy...” “That’s not me, Levi... that’s one of the fluff balls.” “Fluff balls...?” 

The bunny began to smooch Levi all over his jawline and he began to giggle. He sat up and stroked it’s fur. “Let’s adopt all of them!” “It’s too many of them to take care of, Levi!” “But they all like us!” said Levi as all of the bunnies began to approach and smooch him. You insisted. “Let’s take them back, Levi.” “Oh fine.” 

Levi brought your horse Edna. “We can go for a ride around the forest while we put them back.” 

You’ve been riding on the horse’s back for a few minutes, then you notice that Levi is still holding all of the bunnies. “Levi. I told you to put the bunnies around the same place you’d found them.” You looked up at him and noticed that his face went pale. “Levi...?” You suddenly felt a shiver down your spine. “Is it a Titan?... can’t be. This is possibly the safest place somebody could live... Titans don’t know about this place. Eren doesn’t know about this place... Hange doesn’t know about this place... Sasha doesn’t know about this place... I must be the only person who knows about this place... no way Titans can reach...” “Levi?!” “But... this shiver.” He made Edna stop. “Levi! What is going on?” “...all of these rabbits are siblings. I know because I found them all near the same tunnel.” “What are you trying to say?” you were clinging onto him by his cape “Momma Rabbit’s in danger.” Your eyes widened and you held him by his waist. Edna began walking again and you couldn’t help but worry. 

You arrived at the tunnel which Levi got the bunnies from. You got off Edna and he looked around it while you were holding the bunnies tightly. 

He was just sitting there. 

“L-L-Levi?!” 

He looked down. 

Tears began rolling down your face. He got up and went to comfort you. “What happened to Momma Rabbit? Please tell me!” You handed him the bunnies and went to the tunnel. He grabbed your hand. “I don’t want you seeing that. Some hunter shot her but I guess she managed to run away... but she was wounded and didn’t make it.” 

“I left one of the bunnies at the river!” 

His eyes widened. 

You were back riding on Edna’s back. When you arrived, you found the bunny in it’s place. Levi quickly grabbed it while still on the horse. 

A hour has passed and you were back in the mansion, comforting the bunnies into their new home. You and Levi decided to name the bunny boy that was on his chest Klein. He went back into the forest to get some grass for the bunnies, so you waited for him to come back so that you could name the other ones. He came back with two hands full of grass. 

“We’re going to spread this all over the floor for them. We’re not going to keep them in cages, also. They’re going to be jumping around the place.” You smiled at him. He kneeled down next to the bunnies. “Let’s name the rest of them.” 

These are the names you decided to give them: 

1\. Bibi : a small white bunny with blue eyes, similar to Klein and all of their other siblings. A fluffly girl. 

2\. Gua : another fluffy girl bunny. The probably the fluffiest out of all the Rabbit babies. Also the most jumpy. Gives Levi most smooches. Prefers Levi petting her as well. Might steal your spot. 

3\. Kenda : she has a little black spot on her eye that spreads across her ears. Least fond of Levi out of all bunnies even if she still loves him lots. Likes it when Levi pets her and you feed her carrots at the same time. 

4\. Pepi : Klein’s feisty brother. Gives you the most smooches, seems to enjoy your presence more than Levi’s. Still mooches on his arm randomly, most of the times very intensively. Levi says he reminds him of a sailor. You both wish he could speak, seems very funny. 

5\. Bendi : he has the same spot as Kenda. He seems like the lonely type, doesn’t approach you nor Levi on his own, doesn’t spend much time with the other bunnies neither. When he’s grabbed he will smooch your finger. 

6\. Isabel : she has a red spot on her back. Her eyes are more on the greenish side. Levi named her after one of his teammates.

Levi went on to spread the grass for the bunnies. Klein curiously jumped to him to see what he was doing, and Levi grabbed him and said, “It’s too dangerous outside for you and your brothers, fluff ball. You have to stay inside. This is what your mom would have wanted.” You placed your hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think he understands you, Levi...” He look back at you, pouting. “Oh well what if he does?!”

“... what if he doesn’t?”

“He does understand me.”

You rolled your eyes and went to the kitchen to make some tea. You came back, and he was laying in bed with the fluff balls. You kissed his nose and gave him his cup. 

“Are they technically our kids now?”, Levi said. You looked over to them and simply nodded. 

You went to sleep with him holding you and the fluffies in your arms. 


End file.
